bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Aguilar
Tommy Aguilar is one of the few Americans that live in Radiant City and one of the fewer humans to become a Pure-Soul Reaper. Personality Out of all of Ryu's friends he is the most unusual one, while Ryu is the type of guy who would go out of his way to help those in trouble, Tommy just ignores the situation until something bad happens to him. He is also the Type of person who loves a fight more than anything except beside his Girlfriend Chiyoko Etsuko. Apperance Tommy has very spikey hair that stickes up most of the times he is also the "cool" who wears the newest clothes and the most popular types of gear anyone who's anyone is wearing. History Tommy Aguilar ' '''was born with parents both who inlisted in the US Army as well as their parents and their parents before their parents. During his young days he was the type of person who wanted to become a great hero like both of his parents. His father trained in combat training as well as stealth exercises to ensure his son would be in top peek condition. After many years of training and becoming a martial artist a 16 year old Tommy was ready to enlist into the army but was stopped when a phenomenon happened. It was after the final battle with Ray and Daichi that somehow some of the resitual energy was scattered around time causing the to fuse inside Tommy. The colliding energy caused him to be bed ridden for a year and after a physical they decided that he could not inlist into the Army. This caused Tommy to snap and become the person he was today, it was also the time that he was given the powers of a Soul-Reaper. During that year He meet up with his girlfriend '''Chiyoko Estuko '''and later asked her to live with him. After another year passed it was shown that Tommy had full control of his powers and at the time met Ryu Martinez who would become one of his closest friends. 'Majiden Nexus Arc After hearing about the Incident involving Ryu's Father, Tommy took it apon himself to try and help Ryu get back his father's stolen energy. It was when they entered the Nexus that he was seperated with Akio Katsu and given a much harder time to help. After the return of the energy he returned home for some rest and relaxation plus to try and find some more hollows to fight. Abilities '''Powerful Spirit Energy-Despite only having gained his powers 2 years ago he has been able to become a powerful Soul-Reaper while at the same time learning how to control the power and use it more wisely, he has also had some training done with Ryu. Expert-Fighter-Despite not being trained in Soul-Reaper fighting style, he has been able to train in many human martial arts and added with reistu makes for a powerful combo. Some of the martial arts include Muay Thai, Mixed Martial Arts, Kung-Fu, and in Jeet Ku Do. Tera Chikara(テラ力 Tera Force) is an original ability made by Tommy, by focusing reistu around his body and condencing it to a powerful force it causes his skin to become darker while at the same time making his hair white. There are times where he would have a Gi on when he uses this power as well as giant beads around his neck. In this form he is able to use powerful blasts that have the same force as well as summon up purple lightning. Akuma(悪魔 Devil) Is Tommy's Uncontrolled power form, it's when he gets heated up in the mix of battle and stays in his Tera Chikara '''Form, this causes a overwhelmed feeling of pure animal instict. Which in term makes him more animal looking for game than a natural human being. Though the only way for him to regain his normal form is to have been given any damage at all, either a punch or kick would snap him out of it. '''Shunpo Expert-He is on the school track team so when he learned of Shunpo, he found a way to use his training on track and field to make his Shunpo much more faster and better than a normal Soul-Reaper. Hardened Armor- Being the type of person who loves to fight he is able to ' '''make a powerful force of armor around his body that is able to withstand a slash or an attack. '''Kizuato Tera Chikara'(傷跡テラ力 Scar Tera Force) Is the true form of Tommy's created power, it's the most powerful as well as the most controlled form Tommy has ever achieved. When turned into this form a pure white aura surrounds while turning his skin dark as well as destroying any shoes or shirt he would be wearing. When he goes into this form he is able to summon 6 orbs of energy that is able to imprison someone's energy making it a part of tommy to be able to keep on the form for up to 4 days. Zanpakuto Musubi Tsuki(結びつき Nexus) Is the Zanpakuto of Tommy, when sealed it takes the shape of a standard Katana with a regular circle guard. *'Shikai Release'- When told,"Master" energy starts to form around the blade causing it to shift into a longer sword with spikes near the guard. Shikai Abilites-One of it's own natural abilities without having to charge with spirit energy is that though it may be big but it is one of the lightest blades when it is in the hands of it's weilder which makes it much more possible to fight without having weight restrictions on it. Another Original ability is that Tommy is able to put his Zanpakuto away which stops the flow of Reistu to his Shikai and he is able to use his fighting moves to conserve energy. Enhanced Strength-Not only does his strength increase but also his physical strength making his skin much harder to cut. ' Enhanced Speed'-Including his track training and his shunpo training this makes his speed much more giving him the rank of a standard Soul-Reaper Captain though not as fast as one. Magunamu Chikara(マグナム力 Magnum Force) By spinning his sword around the energy used causes a strong force to build up in the blade then when slammed down into the ground causes two blasts to head towards his enemy. Akuma Joushi(悪魔上司 Devil Superior) is an original Technique developed and made completely by Tommy, before he enters Tera Chikara '''he releases his Zanpaukto. Then when he enters that state he can increase the power in his blade causing the instincts to wash over more quickly only this time his Zanpaukto is able to help him mantain control making this one his most powerful powers ever. : '''Bankai:Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Tommy is considered to be The GF's own Kenpachi Zaraki. *His theme song is Animal I have Become